Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu
Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu '(Re：ゼロから始める異世界生活, lit. ''Re: Iniciando uma Vida em Outro Mundo do Zero) é uma série light novel escrita por Nagatsuki Tappei e ilustrada por Ootsuka Shinichirou. A série tem sido publicada pela MF Bunko J desde Janeiro de 2014, e também tem uma sub-série conhecida como '''Re: Zero Kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Ex (Re：ゼロから始める異世界生活 Ex, lit. Re: Iniciando uma Vida em Outro Mundo do Zero) que mostra o passado antes do inicio da série. A série light novel foi adaptada em forma de anime, que atualmente está sendo animada pela White Fox e foi ao ar desde Abril de 2016. A série também foi adaptada em outras séries do mangá em um curso. A Parte 1 e Parte 3 tem sido serializada na Monthly Comic Alive e a Parte 2 pela ShōnenGangan. Enredo De repente, o estudante do ensino médio Natsuki Subaru foi invocado em outro mundo enquanto estava no caminho de volta da Loja de Conveniências. Com a maior crise de sua vida sendo chamado para um outro mundo e nenhum sinal de quem o chamou, as coisas se tornam piores quando ele é atacado. No entanto, ele é salvo por uma garota de cabelos grisalhos misteriosa com um gato. Subaru coopera com a garota para retribuir o favor. Quando eles finalmente conseguem obter uma pista, Subaru e a menina são atacados e mortos por alguém. Subaru em seguida desperta no lugar em que ele foi convocado e percebe que ganhou a habilidade "Regressar da Morte". Subaru é um garoto indefeso que só tem a capacidade de voltar no tempo quando morre. Apesar do desespero, ele pode reescrever a história e salvar aquela garota de uma morte fadada? Mídia Web Novel A webnovel de Re:Zero foi inicialmente publicada por Tappei Nagatsuki (escrevendo sob o nome de usuário Mouse-Colored Cat (鼠色猫, Nezumi-iro Neko?)) no site de conteúdo publicado pelo usuário Shōsetsuka ni Naro de 20 de abril de 2012 em diante. A partir de 01 de abril de 2016, seis volumes e duas histórias paralelas foram publicadas, compreendendo um total de 429 capítulos. Mangá Uma adaptação de mangá foi feita e dirigida por Daichi Matsue, intitulado Re:ZERO: -Starting Life in Another World- Chapter 1: A Day in the Capital (Ｒｅ：ゼロから始める異世界生活 第一章 王都の一日編, Re: Zero Kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Dai-Ichi-Shō: Ōto no Ichinichi-hen), começou as vendas em agosto de 2014 na Media Factory's seinenmanga e na Monthly Comic Alive em 27 de junho de 2014. O volume final foi lançado em 23 de Março de 2015. Em 2 de dezembro de 2015, o Yen Press anunciou que eles haviam licenciado a série. Anime Uma adaptação de anime foi anunciada pela Kadokawa em julho de 2015. A série foi dirigida por Masaharu Watanabe e foi escrita por Masahiro Yokotani, as animações foram feitas pelo estúdio White Fox. O primeiro tema de abertura foi "Redo" cantado por Konomi Suzuki, e o primeiro tema de encerramento foi "STYX HELIX" e a partir do episódio 7 o tema foi "STRAIGHT BET", ambas cantadas pelo MITO&ROID. O segundo tema de abertura, intitulado "Paradisus-Paradoxum", foi cantada pelo MITO&ROID, enquanto o segundo tema de encerramento intitulado "Stay Alive", foi cantada por Rie Takahashi (sendo que no episódio 14 foi "theater D", cantada pelo MITO&ROID). O episódio 18 teve um minuto a mais de duração comparado aos outros, ou seja 25 minutos e 45 segundos, já o último episódio foi o mais longo do anime com 27 minutos e 19 segundos. Visual Novel Em agosto de 2016, o estúdio desenvolvedor de jogos eletrônicos 5pb anunciou que eles estavam desenvolvendo um visual novel baseado na série, nomeado ''Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu -Death or Kiss-'' (Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 -DEATH OR KISS-). No Japão, o jogo será lançado para PlayStation 4 e PlayStation Vita em 23 de março de 2017. E Seguirá uma história original que difere da light novel e do anime, e permitirá ao jogador escolher os personagens Emilia, Rem, Ram, Felt, Beatrice, Crusch, Priscilla, e Anastasia. Categoria:Navegador Categoria:Terminologia